Episode 82 (2011)
Kite × And × Slots (カイト×ノ×スロット, Kaito × No × Surotto) is the 82nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 2nd, 2013. Overview Kite and company arrive at NGL's drug factory and run into Yunju's team, where a fight begins. Meanwhile, Rammot is introduced to Nen. Summary After defeating Rammot, Gon, Killua, and Kite further advance into the territory of NGL and come across a cliff. When Gon speculates this to be the Chimera Ants' nest, Kite corrects him that the Ants do not make nests in holes. Kite leads the group within the cliff, to which Killua later identifies as a drug factory. He assumes that only the leaders of NGL know about its existence and that the Chimera Ants have discovered the facility and wiped out all the workers. As Gon begins to ask questions, Kite immediately hushes him, sensing the presence of few Chimera Ants. Killua asks him about En, to which Kite replies that he could stretch his En up to forty-five-meter radius. From the middle tunnel, a centaur-like Chimera Ant named Yunju arrives, accompanied by two naked men crawling on the ground. He accuses Kite and his group for trespassing his territory. One of the men, identified as Spot, begins to call out for help. Yunju punishes his "dog" and kills him. He claims that he has become bored with his dogs. Rover immediately pants and howls like a dog, but Yunju admits that begging only motivates to kill him. Gon is about to rush towards them when Kite stops him. From the other tunnels, two members from Yunju's squad appear: Mosquito and Centipede. As Yunju proceeds to kill Rover, Gon turns away. Kite admonishes him for doing so, saying that turning away could lead to another attack. Then, Yunju declares that he would make the three Hunters his new dogs. Kite gives out the order: he would take Yunju, while Gon and Killua would fight against Centipede and Mosquito. Centipede follows Gon and attacks him relentlessly with punches, which Gon effectively blocks. Gon delivers a powerful blow on his opponent's left side, but Centipede only praises the power of his punch. Realizing that Chimera Ants are tougher, Gon proceeds to use his Janken. On the other side of the field, Mosquito flies overhead, taunting her opponent. Killua goes into "assassin mode" and uses "The Snake Awakens", an assassination technique, to dismember Mosquito. Enraged, Mosquito attacks with her stinger, which Killua easily dodges, but it was her poisonous tail that has struck Killua on the back. She proudly announces that the poison in her tail is very effective. Killua falls on the ground, seemingly unconscious. As Mosquito searches for Centipede, her head is severed by Killua. Sensing her confusion, Killua explains that his body is immune to poisons. He kills her after Mosquito admits her weakness. In the Chimera Ants' nest, Rammot is seen crawling on the ground. He curls his fist, where aura emanates. Back in the drug factory, both Gon and Centipede hesitate to attack. Yunju mocks his soldier for hesitating. Centipede begins to devise many plans to defeat his opponent. He decides to sacrifice his eight legs, to give him a chance to poison Gon. While the other two were occupied, Yunju challenges Kite into battle. Kite inquires about the leader of NGL, but Yunju only answers that he might already be inside the Queen's belly. He rushes forward to attack, but Kite simply evades all of his attacks. Kite then summons his Nen ability, Crazy Slots, which complained about being summoned only when Kite is in danger. The slots proceed to roll and lands on number four, a rifle. As Yunju bolts toward him, Kite shoots him through the head, killing him. Finally, Centipede attacks Gon but is left dumbfounded when Gon uses his Scissors to bifurcate him. As he lies on the ground, he waits for Gon to come close enough for another attack. However, as Centipede jumps, Kite interrupts and shoots him through the head. Kite reprimands Gon that Chimera Ants could survive a day, even with a head and body only. One must crush the heads to ensure death. Gon and Killua remember the Crazy Slots. The clown face explains that his slots go from one to nine, and each number sends different weapons. Kite dismisses his Nen ability and complains that he could not use another weapon until the one summoned by his Crazy Slots was used first. He calls the ability aggravating, leaving Gon and Killua wonder why Kite even came up with the concept in the first place. Elsewhere, Flutter announces that Yunju's squad could not be reached any longer. Hina claims that the three newcomers look "tastier" than the others. Knowing that the rare humans are still close to the drug factory, Hagya, Hina, and Flutter make their move. Kite praises both Gon and Killua's abilities. He deduces that Gon has incorporated Enhancement, Transmutation, and Emission in his Janken, whilst Killua is a Transmuter due to his lightning. When Killua admits that he easily loses power, Kite ensures that he has time to improve. He leads the group outside the drug factory, in search of the nest. Back in the Chimera Ants' nest, the pores on Rammot's body burst open, and a large amount of aura is released, which leads him to learn Nen, much to the surprise of both Colt and Peggy. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_82_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc